Segredos e Revelações
by Persephone-sama
Summary: Uma grande reviravolta esta para acontecer com os “Santos de Athena”, devido a uma grande revelação a respeito de novos protetores de Athena, como reagiram nossos bravos homens e como resolveram esta situação? Conteúdo YaoiYuri.
1. Chapter 1

Uma grande reviravolta esta para acontecer com os "Santos de Athena", devido a uma grande revelação a respeito de novos protetores de Athena, como reagiram nossos bravos homens e como resolveram esta situação? Conteúdo **Yaoi/Yuri. AVISO: **Se você é menor de 18 ou ainda repugna relações homosexuais ignore este fic.

TARDE ENSOLARADA DE DOMINGO – CASA DE CÂNCER

Como sempre Dite estava esparramado languidamente no futon num canto da sala em meio a dúzias de almofadas fofas e coloridas, cantinho que ele mesmo sem permissão de seu amante havia decorado! MesmoMáscara da Morte não gostando muito de ver que sua casa antes, um lugar extremamente masculino e com um toque macabro, efeito este causado pelos vários crânios de suas vitimas decorando as paredes e o teto, se transformar aos poucos num desses ninhos de amor saído dessas revistas de decoração, mas que ambos aprovaram após longas sessões tórridas de amor ali protagonizadas! Muitas delas aconteciam quando ambos decidiam sair com os outros Dourados para se divertirem e no caminho seus corpos sedentos de prazer mal conseguiam chegar na porta do quarto e terminava ali mesmo na sala! Momento ao qual Câncer agradecia ao seu Peixinho por bagunçar sua vida antes tão taciturna e sem graça e agora alegre e com cheiro de rosas! Dite estava muito feliz com seu "casamento" e suspirava de deleite ao ver seu amado entrar na sala.

- Faz muito tempo que esta acordado Dite? Máscara da Mortepergunta amorosamente para Afrodite.

- Não cheguei de dormir! Apenas estava tentando recuperar minhas forças! – Disse assim um sorridente Dite.

- Você acabou comigo! Como consegue se manter tão ardente após a noite que tivemos? Mal dormimos... e ainda assim consegue me fazer ir aos céus antes do café da manha! – Dite acabou se lembrando.

- Oh! O café já deve de ter esfriado! Desta vez não cairei na sua lábia novamente...rs...rs... Sossegue e venha me ajudar a preparar nosso desjejum, afinal são quase 10:00 da manhã!

Saiu correndo da sala sem dar tempo de Máscara da Morte o pegar de surpresa novamente.

Na cozinha de costas, Afrodite cantarolava baixinho uma das valsas de sua orquestra preferida – Orquestra Imperial – e assim tentava agilizar o mais rápido possível um café reforçado para assim conseguirem esperar até o almoço que hoje seria tarde, pois haveria no Santuário um churrasco e como todos os churrascos sempre começavam tarde! Pegou na geladeira leite, manteiga, algumas frutas e colocou na mesa, no armário pegou um pote com torradas e uma cesta com pães e biscoitos que ele mesmo havia preparado no dia anterior, colocou na mesa também o café preparado antes de seu amante o raptar na cozinha e carrega-lo nos braços até a sala... começou a fazer algumas panquecas para comerem com geléia, eram uma das suas preferidas e especialidades na cozinha!

- Pelo visto meu peixinho esta feliz! – Máscara da Morteprovocou Dite se encostando por detrás de sua preza.

- Pode tirar seu caranguejinho da chuva! – Falou.

- Por Minha deusa Athena! – Exclamou Dite espantado com a evidente excitação de seu amado. – Se continuar assim mal sairemos desta casa hoje! – Disse um contente Dite para seu amado.

- O único culpado aqui é apenas você! Sempre me provocando, queres que eu fique indiferente vendo minha "rosa fulgurante" rebolando pela cozinha transbordando sensualidade sem eu fazer nada? E mesmo que eu tente "Ele" nunca me obedece...rs...rs

- Sossegue querido! Tente se controlar para mais tarde e sente-se para tomarmos nosso café! – Concluiu Dite terminando de arrumar na mesa as panquecas com a geléia de morango.

ENQUANTO ISSO NO PÁTIO DO SANTUÁRIO

Aos poucos o pátio ia ficando repleto de pessoas e quem fosse de fora a uma primeira vista diria se tratar de uma reuniãozinha simples com pessoas normais... mal imaginaria que entre estas pessoas circulavam verdadeiros heróis da humanidade e até mesmo reencarnações de deuses gregos! Todos estavam muito a vontade, conversavam entre si com muita empolgação, sobre coisas simples e corriqueiras... como o desenvolvimento rápido de seus apreendizes em relação aos treinos diários, outros falavam da organização do churrasco... já um grupo em destaque, por ser formado em sua maioria por "guerreiros de bronze" e uns poucos "dourados", comentavam sobre um misterioso mas não menos interessante boato de que dali a alguns dias chegaria ao Santuário novos guerreiros já formados e portando suas respectivas armaduras, mas ninguém nem mesmo o mestre da morada de Athena (Shion de Áries) sabia ao certo quem eram esses "guerreiros" e de onde viam e como haviam ficado em segredo durante tanto tempo! Esse grupo era formado por Seiya, Shun, Shiryu, Mu, Kanon, Dohko e Mestre Shion.

- Por que Shion, que nem mesmo Athena nos revela quem são esses misteriosos guerreiros? E por que somente agora resolvem aparecer? – Pergunta um curioso Shun.

- A única coisa que sei é que a Srta. Kido apenas agora ficou sabendo da existência deles... mas não me revelou muita coisa... ela parecia muito surpresa com essa descoberta. – Responde Mestre Shion também muito pensativo.

- Isso chega a ser hilário! Como somente agora temos a informação de que existe mais guerreiros envergando armaduras! Passamos tanto sufoco contra Hades e eles só aparecem agora! – Desabafa um indignado Seiya.

- Não sabemos ao certo o motivo deste segredo, somente revelado agora, mas há de ter uma explicação para isso! Precisamos nos acalmar para aceitar esta novidade... – Como sempre Mu, um dos mais calmos do grupo fala tentando apaziguar os ânimos de Seiya.

- Tenho certeza de que tão logo esses guerreiros cheguem consigamos entender o motivo da omissão destes. – Shiryu contribui com Mu.

- Não sei quanto a vocês, mas sinto bem mais curiosidade em saber quem são eles e como são as suas armaduras! – Fala um sorridente Kanon.

- Bom pelo menos teremos alguma agitação por aqui afinal... este Santuário anda muito calmo! – Seiya fala entrando no clima de Kanon.

Nisso vem chegando próximo ao grupo o casal Máscara da Mortee Dite, últimos a chegar no Santuário e vendo eles aquela curiosa reunião entre guerreiros discutindo sobre a possível chegada de novos guerreiros decidem se achegar ao grupo e participar da discussão.

- Posso saber o que o bando de fofoqueiros estão falando? – Pergunta Máscara da Morte com sua habitual grosseria.

- Pelo visto os dois pombinhos se esqueceram do churrasco ou será que havia algo mais interessante para fazerem? – Provoca Seiya em tom de chacota.

- Não se rebaixe com os invejosos querido! – Interpela Dite, já conhecendo o gênio estourado do amante.

Shion decide acabar logo com o desentendimento antes que os dois se engalfinhassem ali mesmo!

- Estávamos falando sobre a vinda de misteriosos guerreiros já envergados de armaduras que chegara ao Santuário em breve, mas ninguém ainda sabe de quem se tratam... vocês sabem de alguma coisa? – Pergunta.

- Nunca fiquei a par de que existiria outros guerreiros além dos que já conhecemos... como ficaram sabendo? – Espantado com esta novidade pergunta.

- A Srta. Kido ontem convocou uma reunião com os guerreiros mais velhos, e perguntou se sabíamos da existência deles, vendo que nós, eu e Dohko nada sabíamos, nos revelou que a pouco tempo descobriu que além dos guerreiros adotados e treinados pela fundação existe outros e já possuidores de suas armaduras. Nos dispensou em seguida não nos revelando mais nada...- Terminou Mestre Shion.

- Algo não esta certo nesta historia! Mas o que? – Pensou alto Afrodite. - Só espero que não tenhamos mais confusão!

Dohko que até o momento não havia dito nada e apenas observava falou por fim.

- Devemos nos preparar para aceitar essa mais nova revelação, pois afinal serão nossos companheiros, ou se não dizer irmãos, pois a única coisa que sabemos é que são protetores de Athena. – Disse calmamente e foi se afastando.

- Se não me engano ele parece saber mais que nós! – Shiryu revela sua desconfiança para Shion.

- Se ele soubesse eu também saberia... eu o conheço bem e se não me engano ele pressente algo, só não sei o que...

E assim segue a animação no pátio, pois começa os comes e bebes e todos se distraíram mais concentrados em provar os mais deliciosos quitutes que as servas haviam preparado para acompanhar o suculento churrasco... o único que não estava as voltas da churrasqueira era nosso virginiano Shaka, pois não comia carne, mas mesmo assim se deliciava com outros pratos.

Bom pessoal esta é a minha primeira fic e espero a compreensão de todos viu? Minha cabeça está borbulhando ideias mas preciso da aprovação e aceitação de vcs!

Quero tb abrir uma votação para escolher um nome legal para o Máscara, alguma opnião ou sugestão?

Persephone-sama.


	2. Chapter 2

Gostaria de agradecer a Arthemisys, Margarida e a Mileidy Gabrielle pelas rewiens enviadas! Apesar de serem poucas isso me motivou muito e espero que este 2 cap. lhes agradem ainda mais!

**_Disclaimer_**

Em primeiro lugar quero informar que os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não me pertence (para minha infelicidade! rs...rs...), pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas.

**ATENÇÃO: **Esta fic no seu decorrer apresentará cenas de **Yaoi** e **Yuri,  
**portanto caso seja menor de 18 anosou não aceita este tipo fic ignore-a e ficamos tudo bem!

* * *

Aos poucos se dissipava os grupos amontoados pelo pátio, todos estavam calmos e satisfeitos com o "churrasquinho", e que este já se desenrolava pela tarde a fora... os cavaleiros por respeito estavam esperando o momento em que Athena se retirasse para seus aposentos a fim de retornarem a cotidiana rotina de treinos físicos e espirituais, mas pelo entusiasmo em que se encontrava a jovem deusa isso ainda iria demorar... ela caminhava calmamente entre seus "admiráveis convivas" perguntando o que estavam achando e se precisavam de algo...

- Olá Shaka! Esqueci que você não costuma comer carne... perdoe-me pelo relapso! Espero não te-lo ofendido com o convite! – Fala Saori um pouco encabulada.

- Não se preocupe Athena! Tive muitas outras opções de meu agrado! Eu que lhe peço perdão por lhe causar tal desconforto. – Shaka fala pausadamente enquanto faz uma reverencia em sinal de respeito.

- Por favor, não se curve diante de mim... e me chame de Saori...vocês fazem parte de minha família, pois assim os considero... e estamos aqui para descontrair e esquecer um pouco dos problemas exteriores, embora seja quase impossível... – Pede serenamente Saori já se dirigindo para outro cavaleiro.

- Shion... gostaria de lhe pedir um conselho

- Estou a suas ordens Athe... er... Saori! – Se corrige o mestre do santuário.

- Estou na duvida se falo para todos reunidos aqui a respeito de minha descoberta e gostaria de pedir uma opinião sua sobre isso... não sei se é um momento oportun...

- Desculpe por intrometer Saori,sabes que isso não é de meu feitio...– Interrompe Shaka – Mas todos estão comentando e estão igualmente curiosos, acho eu que isso não atrapalharia em nada...

- Sim Srta. Kido, tenho a mesma opinião de Shaka. – Fala Shion polidamente.

- Então está decidido! Falarei para todos ainda hoje ao por do sol! Avise todos para se reunirem em seu salão mais tarde Shion!

- Sim! Assim o farei! – Diz solicito.

Após esta breve conversa Athena caminhacalmamente em direção de seu amado guerreiro – Seiya – e que este se encontrava encostado em uma pilastra com as mãos nos bolsos displicentemente.

- Seiya-san... parece-me entediado... não está gostando de algo? ou estou enganada? – Athena praticamente profere estas palavras sussurrando.

- Não agüento vê-la desprendendo tanta atenção a estes marmanjos! E me deixando em segundo plano... quando poderemos assumir nosso amor em publico!

- Tenha paciência, você sabe muito bem que tenho obrigações para com estes homens a quem tanto devo!

- Saori... a única obrigação que você tem é com o seu coração... já perdemos tanto tempo... sabe que eu daria minha vida por ti! Mas não quero provar de meu amor com mais sacrifícios ou deveres... atribuo esta segunda chance aos Deuses, para finalmente podermos viver intensamente este sentimento... e...

Neste momento Saori o interrompe.

- Sim Seiya, sei o que sente... pois sinto o mesmo... logo poderemos assumir o que todos sabem... mas até lá precisamos ter calma... preciso de mais tempo...

- Só se me der um beijo!

Dizendo isso Seiya a carrega para um canto atrás das pilastras para que ninguém pudesse ver sua travessura e rouba um beijo, a principio calmo e terno mas logo passa a ser intenso, deixando seus coadjuvantes ofegantes. Com seus braços de músculos firmes e bem desenhados a enlaçou pela cintura e a medida que o beijo se aprofundava suas mãos deslizavam pelas costas de sua cativa deixando-a afogueada e ansiosa por algo que ainda desconhecia... e que ao mesmo tempo temia!


	3. Chapter 3

Salve galera! antes que alguém me pergunte onde esta as cenas calientes prometidas pela autora... rs...rs... peço-lhes calma, irá sair! Tenho muitas cenas rascunhadas, mas só poderei postar mais adiante! Desculpe pelo 2 cap ter sido tão pequenino, mas este será maiorzinho!

Bjokas para todos e por favor deixem **REVIEWS!**

**.:Persephone-sama:.**

_

* * *

_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Estar com Seiya sempre fora uma experiência maravilhosa, mas nos últimos meses estava sendo incomparável com qualquer outra sensação conhecida por ela... já fazia três anos após a ultima batalha contra Hades... e o medo que sentiu ao pensar que nunca mais poderia vislumbrar o sorriso travesso de seu amado a deixou desesperada e com isso todas as suspeitas que tinha em relação de seu amor por seu guardião foram postas por terra... mas mesmo após a sua recuperação o que levou mais de um ano, ainda receava em se declarar... tinha medo de que seu sentimento não pudesse ser correspondido por ele... temia que ele jamais aceitasse o amor dela por ser uma Deusa – a sua Deusa – e com isso, indigno de seu amor... mas tal qual foi a sua surpresa em descobrir que era correspondida! Vivia nos céus desde que começaram o namoro secretamente, mesmo sem eles passarem dos limites.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

Saori... sua amada... como isso foi lhe acontecer? Nunca se dera bem com a menina antipática e mimada de antigamente e que, agora, se tornara uma linda menina-mulher... uma Deusa! Bondosa e justa com todos... seu dever... protege-la com seu próprio sangue... e agora mais do que nunca sabia que era capaz de dar sua vida para que ela não sofresse com nada... ai daqueles que algum dia atentasse contra sua amada! Mas isso ele não admitiria jamais... como os deuses eram bons com eles... mesmo com tantas dificuldades estava ali... com a mulher que amava, em seus braços, mesmo que não assumidamente, mas isso era o de menos, pois o que importava era que ela sentia o mesmo!

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

- Seiya... hum... por favor... pa - pare, alguém poderá nos ver e...

- Sim, eu sei... mas é quase impossível resistir... és tão doce... – Seiya falava entre beijos e suspiros.

- Precisamos nos controlar, teremos muitos outros momentos como este... por hora preciso me preparar para fazer uma revelação para todos mais tarde... – Saori se afasta e tenta se recompor. Seu semblante esta bastante apreensivo.

- É sobre os novos guerreiros? Quem são?

- Sinto muito querido mas terá que esperar ate mais tarde como todos os outros!

- Mas me parece bastante preocupada, existe alguma ameaça contra o santuário? Algum perigo envolta destes guerreiros misteriosos?

- Acalme-se... não existe nenhum perigo, assim espero... talvez ocorra alguma agitação, mas creio que nada grave.

Nisso os dois já estavam circulando por entre os outros, mas não reparavam os olhares sobre eles.

- Estes dois tentam enganar a quem? – Se diverte Milo.

- Talvez eles acham que nós nos oporíamos ao relacionamento deles... – Mu fala olhando tristemente para o casal ao qual eram alvos destes comentários. – Já passaram por tantas coisas e ainda perdem tempo tentando esconder o que esta estampado na face de ambos! Conclui.

- Acho muito atrevimento! Somos seus servos e nosso dever é protege-la e não ficar de namorico ou qualquer outra coisa para cima de Athena! Este asno esta passando dos limites! – Como sempre o esquentado Mascara da uma alfinetada.

- Antes de tudo, ela é humana, por mais que ela tenha o espírito divino, és feita de carne e osso... logo possui os mesmos sentimentos de um. – Shura saiu em defesa.

- "O amor a tudo supera... até mesmo o abismo que separa uma divindade de seu protetor." Diz um concentrado Afrodite, enquanto aspira o suave perfume da rosa em suas mãos.

* * *

"_Ter medo de amar é ter medo da vida, e os que temem a vida já estão em boa parte mortos." _

**Bertrand Russel**

* * *

Havia uma pequena comoção no interior do salão principal, onde sempre eram tomadas importantes decisões em relação ao santuário. Todos tentavam ficar próximos ao trono onde Saori se acomodaria. Estava uma verdadeira bagunça, vários guerreiros se empurrando contra aos outros, dando cutuveladas, e quem diria que ate mesmo os honoráveis guerreiros dourados estariam no meio e participando do empurra-empurra e imprecações! Mas esta mesma bagunça cessou assim que a grande porta de carvalho com entalhes deu passagem a Tatsumi, que anunciou a entrada de Athena.

- Cavaleiros, a deusa Athena deseja vos falar! – Diz o sério e carrancudo mordomo.

Nisso Saori entra logo em seguida, e se senta em seu trono, resplandecente em seu vestido branco e com seus cabelos lilás soltos, onde o único adorno era um pente com minúsculas pedras brilhantes. Após a tarde de distração ela se recolhera aos seus aposentos para trocar seu descontraído e leve vestido com pequenas flores azuis por um vestido mais sóbrio e condizente com sua posição, se preparara para dar a noticia, tendo como espectadores seus queridos e dedicados "cavaleiros" afinal, agora ela estava ali como a Deusa Athena.

- Guerreiros! – começou ela.- Reuni vocês aqui para comunicar-vos o que não deve de ser mais surpresa para todos... a um certo tempo estive a estudar algumas anotações feitas por meu avô em seus diários e em um deles descobri que além dos guerreiros protetores de Athena ao qual conhecemos e sabemos de sua existência existem outros!

Ouve uma pequena pausa... o burburinho entre eles era crescente.

- São guerreiros muito fortes e experientes... e até onde sei é que eles perderam contato de nós assim que meu avô veio a falecer... ao que tudo indica que eles não estavam a par dos acontecimentos e por isso não haviam se posto a nossa disposição... não há maiores informações sobre eles, mas existe uma pequena nota que meu avô fez... Shion poderia cita-la para mim? – Nisso o mestre do santuário se aproxima com um caderno antigo cujas capas são de couro antigo já bastante gasto...

- Com sua permissão Athena... aha... "é supreendente... realmente são guerreiros, se assim posso dizer, fantásticos e com certeza especiais... creio que ajudaram no equilíbrio e fortalecimento dos mais fortes guardiões de Athena, talvez no começo haja algum desentendimento entre eles, mas creio que com o passar do tempo todos se ajustaram... espero fazer a revelação após a disputa pela armadura de ouro de sagitário... eu mesmo fiquei surpreso quando recebi a noticia, não imaginava que poderia existir tais guerreiros e nessa altura de minha existência vejo que sou um total ignorante quanto aos planos de Athena, que ainda não despertou seu cosmo em minha neta Saori, mas tenho certeza de que ela sabe o que faz..."

Todos se espantaram... afinal neste caso a própria Athena havia planejado isso...

- Sei que devem estarem pensando... mas o que tenho a dizer é que ainda não possuo todas as minhas lembranças como Athena e assim mal sei do que se trata... mas enviei uma carta a um endereço que encontrei nos pertences de meu avô numa carta selada solicitando a presença desses guerreiros, mas ele veio a falecer antes de remete-la... creio que daqui a dois dias estará chegando a comitiva com estes novos protetores... e peço a todos que cooperem... sei que muitos estão revoltados... mas só soube da existência deles a pouco tempo...

- Não se preocupe Athena, será uma honra em recebê-los aqui no santuário... – disse Shion.

- Onde eles se instalaram? – perguntou Aldebaran.

- Ainda não sei... pensarei nisso após a chegada deles... possuímos muitos quartos... mas ainda não onde hospeda-los... creio que encontrarei uma solução assim que conhece-los. Por ora dispenso a todos... conversaremos na manhã seguinte... e assim acertaremos os detalhes para a recepção deles.

Pronto... estava encerrada a reunião... Athena já se retirara do salão e caminhava para seus aposentos... mas todos ficaram ainda ali reunidos e conversando a respeito até mais tarde.

Na manha seguinte o santuário estava um caos... Todos alem de preocupados com a chegada dos desconhecidos, estavam envolvidos com os preparativos no santuário... Estava uma verdadeira balburdia... Servos por todos os lados limpando, arrumando, varrendo... Guerreiros estressados, uns discutiam sobre como a cerimônia de aceitação dos novos protetores deveria ser, outros falavam em polir suas armaduras e acreditem queriam a todo custo se mostrarem mais fortes diante desses "atrasados" que o senhor Matsumasa ousara em tachá-los de "especiais"! Treinavam e se exercitavam até a exaustão! Os únicos que demonstravam despreocupação e tranqüilidade era Shaka (já era de sua natureza a paciência) e Mu (este também era muito tranqüilo) e até se divertiam em seus interiores ao ver seus companheiros tão alterados por causa da novidade.

E assim o dia findara... tudo estava pronto... Saori estava em seu quarto se preparando para dormir, penteava sua longa cabeleira tarefa ao qual dispensara sua criada de faze-la, preferira ela mesma executar tal tarefa, pois isso sempre a tranqüilizava, fazendo-a esquecer por pouco tempo de suas preocupações... estava totalmente absorto até ser interrompida com uma leve batida a sua porta, caminhou lentamente a porta vestindo um robe... era Tatsumi e pela cara era algo importante.

- Há algo errado Tatsumi? Algum problema?

- Desculpe Srta. Kido mas, um dos guardas veio me avisar que acaba de chegar aos portões do santuário uma estranha comitiva e pede para falar com a Deusa Athena!

- Estranho... permita a entrada... mas mantenha a guarda alerta!

- Quer que eu chame alguns dos cavaleiros para acompanha-la?

- Não há necessidade Tatsumi... se for o que desconfio que seja, estou protegida... nenhum inimigo pediria para falar comigo aos guardas... com certeza atacariam primeiro para depois falarem...- conclui Saori.

Tatsumi já se retirava quando Saori ainda falou.

- Levem todos para minha sala intima... e depois pode se recolher...

- Sim Srta.!

Saori já se arrumava para receber seus novos protetores... estranhava o fato de chegarem antes do previsto e ainda mais por não ter pressentido a aproximação destes... com certeza não queriam denunciar a presença para todos e assim ocultavam seus cosmos... pois afinal de contas qual outra comitiva poderia chegar aos portões do santuário e ainda pedir para falarem com a Deusa Athena!

Estava nervosa... era estranho... pressentia que seja lá o que fosse que a aguardava em sua sala a surpreenderia! Mas não sentia medo... não havia perigo... apenas ansiedade e expectativa diante do novo... simples assim. Aguardava pelo momento exato... e assim adentrou com altivez no aposento e qual não foi seu espanto ao deparar com seus novos protetores?

Naquela noite fora dormir tarde, depois de conversar longamente com seus misteriosos "guerreiros", agora entendia muita coisa... as peças estavam se encaixando e aos poucos começava a lembrar de muitos fatos guardados em sua memória divina. Não deixava de ser interessante... esperava ansiosamente pelo amanhecer. Adormecera com um suave sorriso de satisfação.

Todos no santuário sentiam uma aura estranha e percebiam que o cosmo de Athena estava alterado e ansioso, alguns até pensavam em procurar por ela e verificar se estava bem, mas foi impedido por lembrar que se algo acontecesse com certeza ela o chamaria e este chamado não veio, não lhe restando outra saída a não ser conciliar o sono.

Amanhecera e o dia estava ensolarado... os rouxinóis cantavam felizes... tudo estava estranhamente tranqüilo até demais! Todos haviam tomado café reunidos no salão de refeições e estranhava a falta de Saori na cabeceira da grande mesa, a muito ela se juntava aos guerreiros para tomar café... mal sabiam que ela naquela manhã compartilhara da companhia dos novos guerreiros no desjejum servido na sala intima da própria Saori... todos os presentes ali haviam passado a noite nos dois quartos principais ao lado dos aposentos da Srta. Kido. Tatsume apareceu no salão de refeição e foi logo cercado pelos curiosos cavaleiros.

- Tatsume, pode nos informar se há algo errado com a Saori? – Perguntou um preocupado Seiya.

- Como se atreve a chamar Srta. Kido assim seu fedelho! – O mordomo nunca fora com a cara do rapaz a sua frente e sempre tentava alfineta-lo quando sua patroa não estava por perto.

Seiya já se preparava para ensinar algumas coisinhas para aquele puxa saco filho de uma P, mas foi interrompido por Shun.

- Tatsumi, sabe se esta tudo bem com Athena? Algo errado?

- Ela pediu para avisa-los que daqui a uma hora se apresentarem no salão principal, e é só o que posso informar. – Dizendo isso se retirou logo e seguida antes que aquele fedelho lhe esganasse.


End file.
